(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand assembly for a Christmas tree or the like. More particularly, it relates to such a stand assembly including a stand to hold the tree and a container for a supply of water whereby a live tree, or a cut tree, or a cut portion of a tree (e.g. a cut-off limb or tip) can be irrigated with water. It should be understood that "water" is meant here to include nutrient, preservative, and fire-retardant solutions as well as plain water.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Many Christmas tree stands and holders have been provided by the prior art. Some of such stands come apart for storage, and many of them held some water in a cavity or cup around the bottom of the severed tree portion. Some trees can absorb as much as a couple of quarts of water daily, and keeping them irrigated is thought to be very desirable.
There, thus, exists a need for automatically watering such trees so that they may be left unattended for long periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,401 patented May 1, 1923 by M. W. Mattson, attempted to solve this problem by providing a plant waterer which included a water receptacle provided with an annular series of outlet openings adjacent the bottom of the receptacle. A single common closure was provided for all of the openings, which was insertable and openable from the top of the receptacle for completely or partially closing communication through the opening. Individual closing means are provided for each of the openings. The aim of that device was to provide a device which would simultaneously irrigate a plurality of plants without any attention from the user and to provide a portable plant waterer which may be conveniently handled and which will dispense the water in any desired volume and in a concentrated jet to prevent splashing or displacement of the water. However, such device was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,134 patented Aug. 19, 1975 by H. B. Larson, attempted to solve this problem by providing an automatic watering device which was said to be able to apply water to potted plants after a predetermined and adjustable interval of time. The invention included a relatively large container that was filled with a quantity of water sufficient to irrigate the plants. The container had a relatively small discharge opening to avoid substantial evaporation therefrom and was supported for pivotal movement about an axis that was displaced from the centre of gravity or balance point of the container. There was thus a tipping moment on the container which tended to tip the container to a water discharging position. For counter balancing such tipping moment, a lever arm extended from the container. Secured to the lever arm remote from the container was a relatively small container or dish. The volume of the small container and the distance from the pivot axis were such that when the small container was filled with a pre-determined amount of water it would counteract the tipping moment and retain the large container in an upright position. The small container or dish had a large opening so that the water therein was subject to evaporation. When the water evaporated to an extent that the weight thereof was insufficient to maintain the large container in an upright position, the main container tipped and discharged water into a potted plant disposed therebelow. The interval between the time the apparatus was set up and the time it discharged the water was adjustable. Such adjustability could be achieved by regulating the amount of water introduced into the small container or dish or by adjusting the position of such dish along the lever arm. However, such device was complex and was unsuitable to provide for the water of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,934 patented Dec. 6, 1977 by L. L. Scaggs, attempted to solve this problem by providing an automatic water tender which was said to be able to water a plant in accordance with the amount of moisture which had evaporated or had been transpired from the plant. The apparatus comprised a support base upon which a horizontal pivot shaft was pivotally mounted. A cantilever platform was rigidly mounted to the pivot shaft and a counter weight was mounted to the pivot shaft opposite to the cantilever platform. A plant container was supported by the cantilever platform, which contained the plant to be watered. The plant container on the platform was counter-balanced about the pivot shaft by the counter weight. A fluid reservoir was mounted on the support base in an elevated position with respect to the plant container. A valve means was mounted on the fluid reservoir and was operatively connected to the pivot shaft, for controllably conducting fluid from the reservoir to the plant container in response to the pivotal motion which the pivot shaft undergoes when the counter weight overbalances the platform. In this manner, the plant in the container was automatically watered after a predetermined loss of weight of water by the plant through evaporation and plant transpiration. However, such device was complicated in structure, relied upon a valve means and was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,608 patented Oct. 24, 1978 by E. MacLeod, attempted to solve this problem by providing a moisture responsive liquid metering device for use in controlling the amount of liquid delivered to a given location according to the moisture level at that location. The device included a flexible tube through which the liquid flows from one location to another as from a container of water to a potted plant. A valving device comprised of a wooden tubular sleeve and an elongated valve core are provided for opening and closing the tube in a squeezing action. The valve core was provided with an opening at one end through which the tube was threaded in close proximity to one end of the wooden sleeve which was substantially coextensive with the core. The device was planted in soil, for example, and when the soil was damp, the moisture caused the wooden sleeve to expand to pinch the tubing shut. As the soil dried out the sleeve contracted, releasing pressure on the tube and allowing water to flow. However, such device was complicated in structure, relied upon a valve means, and was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
Watering systems have also been provided for use in systems commonly referred to as "hydroponic systems" wherein a plant root system is mechanically supported in an inert medium while the plant is fed a nutrient solution consisting of metered amounts of an exact formulation.
Such prior watering systems have utilized pumps in an attempt to deliver the proper amount of nutrient to the plant which are controlled by timing circuits so as to deliver only a required amount of nutrient solution at proper intervals. While such operations may be suitable for commercial operations, such are not suitable for the average individual as they are costly and require rather sophisticated installations. Other systems have sought to utilize wick feeding of the nutrient solution but a problem arises in that much of the nutrient is filtered out in the wick, and cannot furnish nutrient solution fast enough to large plants. None of these systems were adaptable for the watering of Christmas trees.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,155 patented Apr. 10, 1979 by D. J. Allen, provided a system and apparatus for growing plants in a nutrient solution while they were supported in an inert medium contained in a pot container. The system included a nutrient solution reservoir and automatic feeder apparatus for maintaining a predetermined level of nutrient solution in the container. A tube member having an open end was connected to the reservoir and was carried a predetermined distance above the container bottom for dispensing the solution. An air vent communicated with the tube member allowing air to enter the reservoir in response to the level of nutrient solution in the container falling below the open end of the tube member as the solution was drawn by capillary action through the media into the roots. The nutrient solution flowed into the container until the open end of the feeder tube was covered so as continuously to maintain the level of nutrient solution. An overflow opening drains excess liquid from the pot prevented overwater and stagnation when used outdoors. However, such device required an open access to the atmosphere, thereby being uneconomical in liquid usage and was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,836 patented Sep. 29, 1981 by W. Chen-Hsiung, provided apparatus for intermittently supplying a predetermined quantity of water at regular, predetermined intervals. Such patented apparatus included a water tank for accumulating and storing water and water feeding means and inlet valve means. Float-actuated valve means were provided within the water tank. A down pipe was connected to the water tank and terminated in a tapered tube. A siphon tube was provided from the water tank terminating in a tapered tube which extended together with the tapered tube of the down pipe into a venturi outlet. An ejector tube extended downwardly from the venturi outlet. However, such device required a float operated valve means and was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
Watering systems have also been provided for irrigating plants, particularly for hydroponics and hanging plants for propagating plants. Earlier devices for watering hanging plants or for hydroponic irrigation have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,076 to Merrill described a watering device for house plant containers that utilized a hand pump mechanism. A bulb was used to pump air into a liquid-containing chamber. This forced liquid into the bottom of a tube for flow upwardly into gravel. However, such device required a pump and a valve and was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,368 to Ambrose disclosed a flower pot that included a filling tube which allowed manual watering a plant from the top. However, such device was unsuitable to provide for the automatic watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,311 to Marchant disclosed a hydroponic irrigation valve and system. A control valve with an inlet port allowed liquid to pass into or from the container. However, such device required a valve means and thus was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
In addition, hanging plant waterers are known which comprise a flexible container and a rigid, cone-shaped tube. The bottom of the tube extended through the top of the container to the bottom of the container. Water was forced up the tube to the downwardly curved upper end to water the plant when the container was manually squeezed. However, such device was unsuitable to provide for the automatic watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,983 patented May 15, 1984 by J. Shirada, provided an apparatus for irrigating plants. Such patented apparatus included a planter having a container for a growing medium. A liquid reservoir was disposed below the container. Openings were provided between the reservoir and the container, permitting a flow of liquid from the reservoir to the container. A filler conduit communicated with the reservoir. A float chamber was near the top of the reservoir. A float chamber conduit extended from the reservoir to the float chamber. A normally closed air valve was operatively connected to a float in the float chamber so the float opened the valve when liquid from the reservoir rose in the float chamber. An air conduit was connected to the valve so pressurized air from the air conduit was discharged when the valve opened. A closed liquid container was normally positioned below the planter. A liquid conduit communicated with the insides of the container near the bottom thereof and was connected to the filler conduit. An air pump was also provided for pressurizing the liquid container. However, such device required air under pressure and an air pump and therefore was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,446 provided an irrigation method which utilized part of the liquid being supplied for irrigation to generate air pressure or vacuum which operated a diaphragm valve that shut off flow whenever air was unable to pass through a porous sensor in the soil because the soil contained adequate moisture to fill the pores in the sensor. Air must flow through the sensor continuously while irrigation was in progress and, only after air flow was stopped, the energy of the irrigating liquid under the pull of gravity is used mechanically to stop liquid flow. However, such device, by requiring continuous air flow, was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,937, issued Mar. 30, 1982, operated on the principle whereby a valve device used the pressure of air entrapped in a passage between an upper liquid supply container and counter-balancing liquid retained lower in the passage to prevent outflow of liquid from the container until air was released by a control device which detected the need for moisture in a zone of liquid use. The released air was replaced by liquid which initiated outflow by rising in a column of increasing weight and pressure which acted to oppose and overcome the pressure of the entrapped air and counterbalancing liquid which had been preventing outflow of liquid from the container. Liquid then flowed out until the container was empty, after which it refilled from a liquid source through a restricted conduit or other flow-limiting means. Restricting inflow ensured that, once outflow had started, the container emptied faster than it refilled, allowing air to become entrapped in the passage after each flow cycle to prevent further outflow from the container until the control device again releases air. However, such device, by requiring trapped air in water flow passages, was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,937, issued Mar. 30, 1982, utilized an additional, secondary portion of counterbalancing liquid, which was not expelled by moderate fluctuations in supply level, but was expelled by a rise in the flow-triggering column of liquid when air escaped through the detector. When the secondary portion of liquid is expelled, it triggered outflow from the container. However, such device, by requiring the escape of entrapped air, was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,762 patented Sep. 24, 1985 by B. M. Littlehale, provided an automatic liquid delivery apparatus which employed no moving parts and required no external source of energy except gravity to operate. It dispensed liquid from a constantly available source, which was open to the atmosphere, to a receiver or zone requiring liquid in response to a detector which was located in the zone and initiated discharge of the liquid. The apparatus included a valve device which retained liquid against discharge from a container or supply by air pressure confined in a space in a passage. The valve device delivered liquid through the passage when air in the space was released by a control device. The control device was a detecting mechanism or other automatic operating element. The detecting mechanism can sense the moisture level in soil, in liquid, in roots growing in moist air, in plant tissues or any other location where moisture differentials can be detected. However, such device, by requiring a valve device and a central mechanism was complicated and was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
There have been many prior inventions concerning the better watering and/or feeding of plants in containers and also for the watering of cut flowers in a vase even for their limited times of enjoyment. By way of example, Charles E. Reynolds in U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,687, described a structure for automatically dispensed water from a container which was placed in a vase among cut flowers. The principle utilized was: water will not flow from an airtight receptacle unless air was admitted thereto. When a level of water in a vase or pot, or other container dropped to the bottom of an air tube depending from the receptacle, air was permitted to pass up into the receptacle, and water or other liquid is discharged from the tube or from other means, until the level of the water in the container again rose to cover the bottom of the air tube, thereby shutting off the flow of air and water and/or other liquid. However, the structure of such device was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
Hermann Rohling in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,575 described a structure for a root controlled watering device utilizing this same principle in several other embodiments of apparatus, some of which were connected to irrigation supply systems to replenish the water tanks, i.e. the receptacle. However, such device was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
Gary G. Bates, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,352, provided a device for watering trees and plants, which delivered water to root locations, when the roots were soon to be dry, utilizing this same principle, wherein water was held in a receptacle until the water seal below ground level was broken, allowing air to reach the space above the water in the receptacle and eliminate the vacuum. However, such device was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
Hermann Rohling provided another watering device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,205 which was a structure for the proper watering of potted plants using small size apparatus having no moving parts. Over a period of time, the water evaporated from the soil and/or was absorbed by the roots of the plant. Thus, the water level in the pot lowered below the bottom opened end of a tube, thereby allowing air to flow through the soil and into the tube and subsequently into the container, i.e. receptacle. Thereby the vacuum was relieved, causing water to flow again, until a subsequent equilibrium was reached. Although that apparatus was small and had no moving parts, many especially formed components were assembled to complete the watering device. However, such device was complicated and thus unreliable in operation, and thus was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
Donavan J. Allen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,155, provided a system for automatically feeding plants, wherein water and/or a plant food nutrient flowed out of a receptacle, until the sufficient quantity of such liquid in the soil, sealed off the bottom vent opening, i.e. bottom of an inserted tube. Bottles were used as reservoirs or receptacles. However, such device was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,897 patented Apr. 1, 1986 by R. A. Pazar provided a plant watering and/or feeding unit which automatically and periodically dispensed water as needed. As assembled, an air tube extended essentially throughout the central length of a selected plastic bottle and beyond the otherwise sealed cap entry of this plastic bottle for insertion of the extending, first heat sealed then partially cut opened, air tube end, down through the soil without being blocked by any entering soil, to contact the bottom of the earth filled plant container. A liquid orifice was located in the plastic bottle in its shoulder about midway between the entry and the side of the bottle. During plant watering and/or feeding cycles, liquid dripped from the liquid orifice in the shoulder, until the water table in soil i.e. the liquid level in the soil, rose above the end of the partially opened air tube to seal off the entry of air. Then the dripping of liquid stopped, until this liquid level dropped below the end of the partially opened air tube. With the liquid seal broken once again the vacuum volume above the liquid level in the bottle became a pressure air volume, and liquid dripped out the orifice and into the soil. This cycle continued until the prefilled volume of watering and/or feeding liquid was depleted. In this patent an aperture was provided whereby air flowed into the bottle when the water level dropped below the opening, thereby allowing water to exit via another hole in the shoulder of the bottle. However, such device was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,224 patented Mar. 31, 1987 by E. C. Weckesser, provided a Christmas tree irrigating device for supplying water to an open cup around the base of such tree. The device comprised a tree-holding stand section having a cavity for receiving the base of a severed tree or portion of a tree. The cavity was capable of retaining an initial volume of water in contact with the base. A container was adjustable as to elevation for holding a reserve volume of water for the cavity but apart therefrom. A flexible water conduit interconnected a volume of water in the cavity with a volume of water in the container. The stand section subcombination included an inlet tube integral with or separatable from the water cavity in the stand, the tube reaching near to the bottom of said cavity. The reserve container and conduit included a container with a flexible conduit for water leading therefrom, and the other end of the conduit has a fastener for attachment to the tree base or to the stand. However, such device was complex in structure and complicated in operation and thus was not practically suitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
There are many types of automatic plant watering apparatus systems which are actuated in response to water loss by the plants. However, these apparatus suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, they require complex mechanism to operate and they are difficult to install in that a variety of complex apparatus are required to assemble them. Furthermore, they are provided with an elevated water reservoir with a spring loaded valve therein which is actuated by the loss of weight of water by the plants in a container supported by the spring. Since the springs lose their strength as the temperature increases, plants are frequently overwatered on hot days.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,666 patented Aug. 2, 1988 by J. Han, provided a watering device for plants which included a plant container which was balanced on a horizontal pivot rod by an adjusting weight member. A water reservoir tank was operatively associated with the plant container so that as the plant container became lighter as to a loss of water, the adjusting weight member disposed at the opposite end of the horizontal pivot rod from the plant container actuated a valve in the water reservoir tank and transferred water from the water reservoir tank to the plant container until a balance is again achieved. When the balance was reached, the valve in the water tank is again closed. However, such device, in requiring a valve mechanism, was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,029 patented Jul. 18, 1989 by J. Han, provided a watering device for plants which included horizontal parallel pivot rods and a plant container which was balanced on one of the horizontal pivot rods by an adjusting weight member slidably disposed at the other horizontal pivot rod. A water reservoir tank is operatively associated with the plant container so that as the plant container became lighter as to a loss of water, the adjusting weight member operatively associated with the plant container actuated a valve in the water reservoir tank through a transfer member mounted to a third one of horizontal parallel pivot rods and transfer water from the water reservoir tank to the plant container until a balance was again achieved, and when the balance is reached, the valve in the water tank is again closed. However, such device, by requiring valve means was complicated and thus was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.
Canadian Patent No. 881,224 patented Sep. 21, 1971 by H. Simon et al, provided a water container or receptacle having at least one porous body with open pores, provided below the water level and extending through one wall of the receptacle into an area which is to be watered, the porous body being secured in the wall of the container and open at both sides of this wall at least at its ends. A constant, slow, controlled water flow from the water receptacle to the material or plant area which was to be watered took place via the porous body. For irrigating larger sized areas such as flower-beds it was expedient to use a water receptacle the bottom of which is connected to a water pipe preferably made of plastic material leading from the receptacle to the flower bed. Porous bodies may protrude laterally along the length of the pipe to maintain a water flow connection from the water to receptacle to the area to be watered. However, such device, by requiring a complicated porous body which could be unreliable, was unsuitable to provide for the watering of a Christmas tree, i.e. a cut tree, so that it would not dry out and hence become a fire hazard.